


Fanart zu "Like the Battlefield I Remember" von Mai Minzgruen

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Fanart zu "Like the Battlefield I Remember" von Mai Minzgruen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Battlefield I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985094) by [MaiMinzgruen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMinzgruen/pseuds/MaiMinzgruen). 



Zusammenfassung der Autorin:

Eine lange Zeit war nun schon ins Land gezogen, seit sich Merlin wie aus Trance vom See losgerissen hatte - und damit auch von Arthur. Er hatte gelebt und gelacht und gewartet ... und schlussendlich auch vergessen. Die trüben Erinnerungen schienen nun vielmehr nur noch wahnwitzige Träume zu sein, die er nicht zuordnen konnte und ihn verzweifelt in die Knie zwangen. Und eines Tages in London, als er ihm das erste Mal endlich wieder über den Weg lief, war er nichts weiter als ein fremdes Arschloch, dem er nicht mehr zu nahe kommen wollte. Doch als er abermals begann, sich zu erinnern, sahen die Dinge um ihn herum irgendwie anders aus.

 

 

 


End file.
